


venus

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort Sex, Idiots in Love, Infirmary Sex, Injured Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, non-graphic description of blood and injuries, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Sensitive thunder clap, slip beneath sleeping bag spineRun, radiator, run: red-headed horny-eyed friendRun Taurobolium, blood that ran off from the stemGo slow, Pandemos, fill of me.-Sylvain has two types of ideas. Stupid ones, and stupid ones that work.For #FE3HSongWeek.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	venus

Sylvain is an idiot. That’s the only thing that Felix can say about their current situation, really. For if he were not so careless, not so reckless, then he would not be laying upon one of the infirmary beds, bare chest draped with bloodied bandages. And more than anything, Felix would not have to be there with him, guarding him into the night.

“Sylvain.” They’d been silent together for a while, but Felix was never adept at keeping his mouth shut for long. “You know who I feel sorry for?”

Sylvain hummed a little _hmmmm_ under his breath. “It could be me,” he begun, “but you’ve already made it very clear that you think I’m just the worst.”

“Your horse. Being ridden by some slack-witted idiot into the field of combat just to get pierced with arrows from all sides.”

Sylvain smirked, and let out a small laugh.

“It’s not _funny_. What’s the point of having a mount if you’re only going to get the damn thing killed?”

“The horse is fine. Meanwhile, I’m here, bleeding out everywhere. You’re basically sitting in a pool of my own blood right now.” It’s true that Felix is sitting at the end of the bed, with Sylvain’s body bunched up at the other end. But the bleeding has long stopped, wounds insulated by a thicket of white cloth, and if there’s anything on the sheets it doesn’t reach where Felix is sitting.

That’s not going to stop him saying something very ill-advised, though.

“I’m sure you’re no stranger to blood on the bedsheets.” Felix hisses. Though he means to wound, Sylvain just sits there, foxlike grin filling his face.

“Is that an invitation, Felix?” He reaches his hand out to touch Felix’s knee teasingly, but he bats it away as soon as it gets near, face almost as flushed as the distressed pink skin which surrounds Sylvain’s bandages. Another hiss emerges, serving only to endear him more to Sylvain.

“Not on your life.” Sylvain can tell he’s mad, but Felix is always either mad or asleep. There’s something more complicated in there now. “In fact, I have half a mind to leave you right here until morning.”

Sylvain just shrugs (which he regrets a second later, because his flesh is raw and sore and pulling it hurts like a _bitch_ ). “You don’t have to stay here anyway, you know.”

Felix turns away from him again, huffing. They’re silent again, for minutes on end, but Felix doesn’t leave. His continued presence makes Sylvain want to do something even riskier, even more teasing.

He coughs, and Felix looks his way.

“So I’m guessing you’re a virgin, Fe?”

His face twists. Another interesting result.

“I’m not a whore. Not like you.”

“You wound me, Felix.”

More hissing, but no looking away. Sylvain was hard-pressed not to wonder if Felix didn’t have some feline genes in there. He was fickle- but so fun, and so cute.

“Like you were wounded by that ambush you walked right into?”

“I was scouting the landscape, Felix-“

“I’m sure that would have been helpful after you died.” Felix inches closer to Sylvain, kept upright by his palms. “If you really can’t keep yourself alive for that long, then I might as well chain us together.

“Is that what you’re into, Felix?” _Huh._ _That’s daring, even for me_ , Sylvain thinks. Felix is still hovering over him, expression harsh and insistent. _Beautiful, with his hair down like this_.

“Sylvain.” Underneath him, Sylvain tries his best to not let Felix get him aroused _that_ easily. “Is there anything, anything at _all_ I could do right now to make you be quiet? Because I’ve had enough, all you want is to just-“

“Show me your penis.”

“What.”

Felix’s teeth are gritted, and his breath is hot on Sylvain’s neck.

“I dunno. I feel like that would make me be quiet.”

“Are you some sort of depraved pervert?” Sylvain hitches his breath to respond, but Felix glares him down. “Don’t answer that.”

“I’m curious, alright? You’re quite handsome like this. All angry- well, you’re always a bit angry, but when you get like this with me- I want to see if you have a handsome looking cock.”

“I cannot believe,” Felix begins, breath ragged, “that we are having this conversation right now.”

“You can leave if you want. Door’s right there.”

Another silence, this one shorter, as Felix thinks, and Sylvain tries to think about what he might be thinking of. He hopes it’s something good.

“If I do this- if I show you my penis- will you really, truly be quiet?” Sylvain’s happy to take that as an “I’m not leaving you.”

He nods. “Of course. I told you I would, didn’t I?” Felix rolls his eyes. “Tell you what. To sweeten the deal, I’ll take mine out too.” Honestly, the idea of that is making him feel pretty stiff already, but it’s no good if he comes into this with an erection already, so he tries to will it down, and to avoid meeting Felix’s eyes. “I’ll bet yours is bigger. They say guys who don’t jerk off are always packing down there.”

“I don’t know who tells you this rubbish.” Felix grunts, “and I don’t know why you think you know whether I jerk off or not.”

“I’m hazarding a guess. Maybe if you did, you’d be a little less cranky.” When Sylvain brings his eyes back over to Felix, he’s evidently divested his waist of his loose coverings and his smallclothes, giving Sylvain an unfairly exciting glimpse of the beginning of his shaft.

“Is this what you want?”

“C’mon, Fe. Whole thing.”

“Not until you do.” Sylvain concedes mentally- it is only fair, after all- and begins yanking down his own garments. It hurts still, to move his arms too much, but doing it for Sylvain is something Felix would probably balk at. At least it’s still fairly quick- it’s a skill of Sylvain’s, freeing himself of his clothes quickly. When they’re off, pooled down at his thighs, Sylvain positions himself between his thighs. Felix looks at it, and a sound somewhere between a moan and an exasperated groan exits his mouth as he pulls his own through his thighs and out into the open. True to Sylvain’s half-joking comment, Felix has the slight edge in terms of size, though the difference is negligible. And Sylvain, Felix notes, is wide. And breathing very, very heavily right now, but that’s another issue entirely.

“I was right,” Sylvain mutters under his breath. “You’re handsome. You look… _good_.” Instinctively, he sits up a little more in the bed.

“…I’ll take it.” He pauses for a second. “What are we doing now?”

“If you want, you can put it away. I was just curious. But at the same time… I’d be happy to touch it.”

“Sylvain. You’re not seriously-“

“I am, and I promise you don’t have to touch mine if you don’t want.”

“If we do this, will you go to sleep afterwards and let me get some rest?”

“Shit, I’ll probably sleep like a baby.”

That seems to settle it for Felix, because he reaches out to take Sylvain’s dick in his hand, bringing it closer to his own organ. He rubs tentatively down its length, and Sylvain can’t help but feel inordinately excited about this sudden change in the proceedings.

“Since I don’t want you to keep me awake with your… touching yourself. You should do it now, with me.”

Sylvain doesn’t have to be asked twice. He takes them both in his hand, thankful that he can hold them both in one, even it’s not particularly coordinated. It takes him a few seconds to get the rhythmn straight, but once he does it’s almost mesmerizing for Felix, whose plan to look away from Sylvain’s face- all pursed and intent- is foiled by the primitive need to look at Sylvain as he reacts himself to the mounting tension, and at his own dick, already leaking precum.

“Fuck, Sylvain. You- you do this a lot, huh…?” The words are barely coherent out of Felix’s mouth, each syllable barely able to contend with his rising need to moan, to externalize his pleasure.

“N-not with other men.” A grin licks across his face, and he lifts his unoccupied hand in the air to brush through Felix’s hair. “You’re the only one, Felix, you’re the only one…” The pain of his wound shifting and the pleasure of his touching comes mingles together inside Sylvain, enough that he barely registers it when Felix bats his hand away again, this time to get it closer to his mouth. It only really hits him when Felix slips his middle digits into his mouth, rubbing them over with his tongue, saliva prickling against their own bloodied surfaces. Some part of Sylvain’s mind registers that it might have been a good idea to wipe the excess blood off of his hands before they did any of this, but it’s too late for that. Instead, he just keeps going, pushed on by Felix’s evident excitement, until they both spend at the same time over Sylvain’s hand. Felix moans violently, and Sylvain’s fingers slip out of his mouth. He doesn’t say anything for a minute or two, clearly still coming down from his excitement, and Sylvain feels a little jealous that his post-pleasure bliss doesn’t last _that_ long anymore.

“I hope that was good, Felix.” Sylvain doesn’t venture that Felix might suddenly become all cuddly because of this, but it’s best to give his goodwill regardless.

“You taste like blood.” Felix says, but Sylvain doesn’t take it as a criticism. Really, he could do much worse, and he wasn’t wrong. Instead, he just chuckles.

“I had blood on my hands. Um, there shouldn’t be any on your dick-“

“I thought we were going to be quiet and go to sleep.”

“Yeah.” Sylvain can’t stop himself from grinning just a little. “We were.” He taps the space next to him gently, even though it’s small and these beds aren’t meant to hold two comfortably at all. “Wanna cuddle?”

Felix doesn’t say a word, but he crawls in next to Sylvain regardless, dick still hanging out of his trousers. Before Sylvain can tell him to put it away, he’s already asleep.

He’s pretty sure Manuela is going to kill him tomorrow morning for this, and he wouldn’t blame her. Nor would he trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hello... i hope u enjoyed :-)   
> follow me @meowcosm on twitter or @scribemallow on tumblr !  
> please leave a comment or a kudos if you wish, it means a lot to me 
> 
> song used for title and summary is venus by sufjan stevens from the album planetarium, it slaps so go check it out


End file.
